Boogeyman 3 (2008)
Boogeyman 3 is a 2008 American horror and the third installment of the Boogeyman film series, released in 2009, following Boogeyman and Boogeyman 2. The film stars Chuck Hittinger, Erin Cahill, George Maguire and Mimi Michaels. Boogeyman 3 opens with Dr. Mitchell Allen's (Tobin Bell) daughter, Audrey (Nikki Sanderson). Audrey proceeds to take a shower and while doing so sees a hand with a black glove. Scared, Audrey gets out and goes to her room to sleep. Her dog, however is up and wants to play ball. To get him away she throw the ball in the closet, After a while, she gets worried her dog hasn't come back yet. She walks to the closet and finds blood lining the closet. She backs away and, with a scream, gets pulled, under her bed. Sarah Morris (Erin Cahill) is a student who is doing a radio show for her college radio station where she tries to help people with their problems, such as a guy just breaking up with his girlfriend. Soon after she is introduced, Audrey arrives in Sarah’s room at night, raving that “He’s everywhere”. Sarah lets her stay the night. During Sarah’s radio show the next day, Audrey calls to tell Sarah and Dr. Kane about the Boogeyman. They don’t believe her, but Sarah leaves, thinking she is suicidal while Dr. Kane remains with her on the phone. The Boogeyman then begins to strangle Audrey when Sarah arrives. When others arrive to see it, Audrey appears to have hanged herself. Soon after, Sarah discovers the diary amongst Audrey’s things. She begins to believe the Boogeyman is real and tries to warn her friends and boyfriend, David (Chuck Hittinger). They refuse to believe her thinking she is dealing with the trauma of her friend dying soon after her mother‘s death. Her friends in the dorm begin to disappear, Sarah having visions of their deaths through being pulled into the alternate world of the Boogeyman. People refuse to believe her claims but campus talk of the Boogeyman from hearing her radio show continues to swirl. Sarah begins to believe the Boogeyman gains his power from the legend continuing by people believing he might be real. Dr. Kane begins to worry about her mental stability. Sarah takes over the radio station to emergency warn the students away, prompting her arrest by campus security. While held in custody, Dr. Kane negotiates her release until the body of Sarah’s friend Lindsey is found in a washer. Sarah realizes Dr. Kane actually is beginning to believe when they both witness a light manifestation of the Boogeyman. Dr. Kane, trying to prove she is wrong, enters the room where the light is, and is subsequently beaten to death by the Boogeyman. Sarah then realizes the Boogeyman has been using her fear to warn everyone in order to get everyone to believe in him. Sarah rushes back to her room to save David who now believes her story and has been reading the diary. She finds him staring off into a black closet, but is unable to prevent the Boogeyman from pulling him in. David is soon-after flung out into the room, disemboweled, covering her in blood. The police and students arrive to find the scene. To prevent the Boogeyman’s growth in power, Sarah claims she committed all the murders herself and that the Boogeyman is not real. One of the officers in the elevator reveals he doesn’t believe she could have done that by herself. She insists that she did, but the elevator stops and she is pulled up into the elevator shaft by the Boogeyman with the two police officers staring in disbelief as Sarah's cries for help fade away. One year later, two Freshmen are staying in Sarah’s room. One interrupts the other’s studies to tell her the story of the “crazy girl” who thought the Boogeyman was real that lived in the room a year ago. It is revealed the college changed the dorm name to keep people from being afraid to move in. The studying girl leaves to go to the library for some peace, noticing that the other seems actually scared to be alone and taunting her as she leaves. Left alone, the other girl is soon attacked and dragged beneath her bed to an unknown fate. Category:Movies